Clover
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Todos gozan de una vida normal, normal, normal o lo que puede denominarse normal cuando te gusta el manga, los video juegos y sumas la peleas que su fanatismo conlleva [Au, Allena]


**Disclaimer: D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino)

 **Advertencia** : Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Au.

 **Nota** : Cada cosa que se me ocurre, cuando tú musa se niega a dejar el fandom.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Monólogo del día lunes y Black Clover

* * *

─Allen, lo volvieron a hacer.

Ya se hace a la idea de lo que se queja Lenalee (después de todo es lunes) sin embargo, está demasiado entretenido leyendo el nuevo capítulo de Black Clover como para escuchar su usual monólogo de los lunes.

 _«Cinco meses más»_

─Aoi, no te dejes engañar por ese ogro.

─Allí va de nuevo─susurra, para sí.

Más no contaba con qué Lenalee le escuchara.

─Allen, deja de leer tu Plagio Clover y pon atención.

─¡Oye!─se queja.

Por lo general quiere, respeta y ama a su novia. Pero, cuando Lenalee se pone en plan de insultar a Black Clover (como la mayoría de gente con mal gusto), él no se puede quedar callado.

─Como si tú Boku no Hero, fuera la gran cosa.

─Allen, no te metas con Boku no Hero–advierte, con un considerable aumento en su tono de voz.

─Qué miedo te tengo─vocifera. ─Allen, no te metas con Boku no Hero, no empiences con el inverano (Lenalee, es Todoroki girl), deja de meterte con el Kacchako (su OTP) y ni se te ocurra decir... ¡Plus Ultra!─se burla. Y no negará que le divierte ver esa cara de enfado en las delicadas facciones de Lenalee.

─¡Te lo advertí brote de habas!

Le grita y con eso sabe que la hizo enojar. Ve como Lenalee camina hacia dónde está y con rapidez toma el volumen de la Jump que está leyendo.

─¡No te atrevas a hacer lo qué creo, Lenalee!

Sus pupilas estan fijas en la menuda joven, sabe que Lenalee es un tanto temperamental cuando él se burla de Boku no Hero, « _ella empezó»_ no es la primera vez que ambos discuten por lo mismo pero, ella no sería capaz...

─Allen, no me dejaste opción.

Su pensar se vio interrumpido por su llamado sin embargo, eso es lo de menos. Lenalee, acaba de contradecir su ideal y en un arranque rompió su Jump por la mitad para después romperla en pequeños pedazos que caen sobre su cabeza.

Está atónito, su revista cae como nieve y Lenalee tiene una cara de satisfacción por hacerlo.

 _«Qué bueno que está semana no sale One Piece. Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto»_

─ **¡Lenalee!** ─grita, furioso.

─No te tengo miedo, Allen.

Es una pena que no estuviera preparada para la reacción de su amable y caballeroso novio.

─Largo de aquí.

Acto seguido se levanta de su lugar, la toma de la muñeca y la hala fuera de su habitación.

─A...

─Qué bueno que el _**#TeamOgro**_ ganará.

Y con eso dicho Allen, le azota la puerta en la cara.

* * *

 **Extra:**

─Es en serio, Clover.

─Ja, en tú cara Lenalee.

─Gente con mal gusto─murmura.

─Tienes razón, me gustas tú─remata, Allen.

Acto seguido Lenalee, le abienta todo lo que tiene a su alcance y se ve tentada a romper sus figuras de chicas con poca ropa.

─Por cierto, pagame la Jump que rompiste.

De algún modo alcanza a esquivar las monedas que Lenalee le lanzó, con una fuerza que conteadice su apariencia.

─Exijo un cambio de título─exclama. Espera que la otra persona tome en cuenta su demanda.

─Ya veremos.

Y con ello, vuelve a su tarea de aventar le cosas a Allen, no le perdona que le haya corrido de su habitación y su enojo por burlarse de su querido Boku no Hero, recalcando que su querido _**#TeamGinji**_ no va a ser canon, sigue sin mermar.

─Ya no me lo recuerdes, brote de habas.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Lavi y Baka Usagi no fansub.

* * *

 _Y bueno espero que a alguien le guste esta idea, de una vez aviso que los capítulos serán de corta duración y las actuaciones dependerá de lo que se me ocurra. He de decir que siempre he querido un fic donde Allen, Lenalee y compañía sean fans del anime, manga, cosplay y más._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó? Y ¿de qué anime es el team que apoya Lenalee?_


End file.
